User blog:Neutron Star Ignition/De-spell-opment 1: C'est La Vivienne
Vivienne du Vallon daughter of Porthos from The Three Musketeers ''| no chill whatsoever | has punched a racist and always will 'Question 1: Hogwarts House' : Vivienne would be a '''Gryffindor' because she's a fighter, that one. She can also fall under Hufflepuff for her "hero of the people" vibe and Sytherin because she will help commit multiple crimes for the greater good. 'Question 2: Greatest Inspiration' : She looks up to Anne Bonny and Mary Read, two pirates who were presumably also lovers. They made challenges and won and they didn't go down without a fight. 'Question 3: Fight or Flight?' : Fight. Did this have to be a question? Whether it's a weapons duel, a fistfight, or a metaphorical backstabbing assassination, Vivienne always takes the offensive. 'Question 4: Unique Facial Feature' : Her freckles. And her oddly innocent face. Vivi can name two or three people who didn't know her and tried to get close enough to count her freckles. She stared them down with her soft brown eyes. 'Question 5: Theme Colors' : She dresses in oranges, browns, golds and black. Viv finds that they complement her features. It's also a joke on the War of Oranges, fought by Spain and France -- which is where her mother and father live, respectively. 'Question 6: Deadly Sin and Heavenly Virtue' : Anger. Not that she's easily angered. It's more as if Viv is always itching for adrenaline and takes it out on the closest source. Justice. Though she loves a public fight, or even just a private takedown, Vivi also loves doing it for a cause or a reason. 'Question 7: AUs and Discomfort' : Viv is the type of person to get comfortable anywhere. However, Vivienne probably can't handle being in a medical drama or something. Her mother taught her a lot of medical things, especially first aid, but Viv still isn't confident in her abilities or comfortable with that other side of "saving lives." 'Question 8: Childhood Entertainment' : Vivi would''' switch around with her two sets of parents every week, spending one in Spain and another in France, and she still does. With her two mothers, Vivienne learned simple medicine and apothecary. Daniela, her mother's partner, is probably Vivi's greatest cheerleader and fellow action nut in La Rioja. They would always play hide and seek in Daniela's family vineyard. :In France with her father, Viv learned swordplay and knife-work and the basics needed for her destiny. To tie it all in, her stepmother Amelie always welcomed Viv and provided a nice homely environment for her. :There has never been a dull day in her childhood and there is never even a dull day with her '''Question 9: Friendship Destiny Swap : Vivienne and Renegade Charming would switch each other's destinies back and forth like nobody's business. Vivienne would love to exact some petty revenge on a sorcerer if they touched her family, too. 'Question 10: MBTI' :Vivienne is an ESTP-T. She seeks excitement and action, and is a very in-the-moment person. 'Question 11: Life Philosophy' :Nothing goes to waste. It's another way to say "put everything in." When she's in a fight, it's 100% into the fight. In a race, she'd use up all her energy so it's not very sound advice to follow in situations like that. It's an efficient philosophy. 'Question 12: Faceclaim' :Viv strongly takes after her mother, a Puer-story-can woman who went to Spain to study medicine. I'd really like someone latinx to look the part. Vivienne's appearance was built around Jessica Szohr and Camila Mendes. Her faceclaim would be Tashi Rodriguez. 'Question 13: Friend Groups' :Vivi has never really had a definite school, and therefore had separate friend groups in La Rioja or Fairis. Many people easily approached her because of her cute, innocent features, but only few stayed around her slightly more intense personality (take note of the sarcasm). The same is still true today. 'Question 14: The Things You Value Most' :Vivi loves her friends, her family, and the adrenaline rush when in battle. Not necessarily in that order. :Her family, all four of her parents and two of her siblings, are always there. :When she's in La Rioja with her two mothers and their dog, her stepmother would give her a pack of lemoncakes that would last a whole week. And when she's in Fairis with her stepmother, father and two siblings, Daniela sends daily videos of the view at their vineyard and their dog Espa. :Since staying in Ever After, her friends are her rock and calm point. They're also like 70% of her impulse control. 'Question 15: Social Media' : Vivienne would probably have a YouTube, posting videos ranging from fighting move tutorials and knife-life hacks to French-Spanish sketch videos. She is also usually very sincere person and therefore, would be exactly online as she were irl. She may even have a tendency to overshare. 'Question 16: This is the Part of Me' : The part of me that's in Vivi is how willing she is to do anything. I don't always finish what I've started, which is what is different between her and I. All we both need is the right motivation, which is easier for Vivi to find than me. 'Question 17: Divergent Faction' : Dauntless. Are you kidding me? We've been over this. She'd choose it time and time again. 'Question 18: A Letter to my Roommate' : Vivienne and Lulu have been friends for a long time, but if Vivienne had to pretend she didn't know her and write a letter for her: she would like to note that she may punch any admirers 'who are either at the balcony or at the door. If her favorite jacket goes missing, then it would be her roommate's fault until proven otherwise. And, if they're not in the dorm room by curfew, Vivi would personally lead the search party to make sure they're safe. 'Question 19: Three People and a Dinner Party : At a dinner party, Vivi would invite all three of her moms. Her dad is a really bad idea to bring to a party, so she felt glad that she could only invite three people. If she can't invite family members, then Vivi would invite the other three musketeers. 'Question 20: Freedom of Style' : Vivi would then always wear her trusty orange leather jacket. She's very comfortable in her own appearance and would wear varying styles of clothing so long as they look good with her orange jacket (either the varsity or leather), have many inseams to keep her knives and are easy to move around in. 'Question 21: ''Real Character Development' : Ever since her first half-sibling was born, Vivi has gained a streak of '''responsibility and protectiveness'. She used to just love the rush of action, especially the fun trainings with her papan or the chases in the vineyard with Espa, Dani and her mother. She got something to fight for and protect when her stepmother first let her hold her little half-brother in her arms. 'Question 22: DnD Alignment' : Chaotic Neutral. That being said. She likes freedom, but doesn't care so much about morals. She's a generally good person with a wild streak, and that's what Chaotic Neutral is. 'Question 23: Perceived VS Real VS Ideal' : Vivienne sees herself as an impulsive badass who's still working on taking her father's place, when she still gets homesick for two homes. She's really more of an action head 'who likes to do good on occasion and play with knives. Ideally, she's a Robin Hood-type heroine whose knives always hit chinks in armors and is as good at fighting verbally as she is with her fists. In a fight, obviously, her ideal self would win. 'Question 24: Where Else Would You Be : The Grishaverse, with the warring Ketterdam gangs and high-stakes missions. It's a city with morals as questionable as Vivienne's own. Or in Ravka, as a general in the First Army. Heck, she could be a drüskelle in Fjerda or a privateer in the True Sea. 'Question 25: If You Were An Album' : It's a would be Last Young Renegade by All Time Low. I think they it represents what Vivi would be like if she were a whole bunch of songs. I feel that the lyrics and general mood of Last Young Renegade is really Vivienne du Vallon to me. (other than the fact that it seems too mellow.) 'Question 26: Fairy Tale Archetype' : Vivi is a Tricky Rogue Hero. Her questionable morals and willingness to do anything land her the role almost to a fault. If she were asked the same question, our answers would probably be the same. 'Question 27: Book of Their Lives' : Vivienne would title it Vivienne La Révolution. I, on the other hand, would go the wittier approach with Papa, Mama, Mama, Mama and Me. Her having four parents was a really defining fact about her since her childhood, especially with how other people treated her because of it. Honestly, I'd go with Vivienne's too on better days. It's nice and punny 'Question 28: Moodboard' : It's mostly knives, orange and really cute Tashi Rodriguez faces. Category:Blog posts Category:De-spell-opment Challenge 1